Frieza's revenge
Frieza's Revenge was a conflict fought between the forces protecting Earth, and Frieza's army. The conflict's final resolution came with Goku defeating Frieza. Plot Prelude Frieza's Resurrection Following his defeat on Namek by Goku, the shattered Frieza was then reworked by King Cold and his men. Then Frieza and his father went to Earth in order to slaughter Goku and his friends. Both were later killed by Future Trunks. However, Cooler, Frieza's older brother went to Earth for revenge and was defeated by Goku twice. With Frieza and his family defeated and his empire in the midst of collapse due to losing 60 percent of his army on Namek and at the hands of the Z Fighters,the interim leader of the Galactic Frieza Army, Sorbet and his bodyguard Tagoma headed to Earth in order to collect the Earth's seven Dragon Balls and revive their emperor. The two, with the forcible help of the Pilaf Gang eventually managed to collect all seven and wished for Frieza's revival, then taking him away in their spaceship for rejuvenation before the Z Fighters could make a move. The long-forgotten captain of the Ginyu Force, Ginyu himself, also noticed Frieza's revival; as he was in the area in his frog body at the time. Upon being regenerated, Frieza learned of Majin Buu's defeat at Goku's hands and, realizing he cannot kill Goku with his current strength, decided to train for four months in order to greatly increase his power, and that after this he would invade Earth to have revenge against the Saiyans who humiliated him. Sorbet and Tagoma tried to convince him to give up revenge until the empire is restored but Frieza wounds Tagoma and threatens to do the same to Sorbet. Frieza spends the next four months on another planet training with Tagoma as his sparring partner. Invasion preparation For the next four months after his revival Frieza trained in order to increase his power enough to defeat Goku. Frieza succeeded in increasing his power to a level on par with the gods, and then unlocked an even more powerful Ultimate Evolution. Also, during this period of time Frieza's elite soldiers Tagoma and Shisami's power also somehow increased substantially. Frieza assembled an army of 1,000 soldiers, dubbed the Frieza Force, and began his invasion of Earth. However, Frieza was aware of the possibility that even his Ultimate Evolution may fail, and so he created two backup plans in case of this. His Plan B was for Sorbet to hide and sneak attack the opponent with his Bad Ring Laser if Frieza were to end up in a bad position during the fight, and his last ditch plan involved using a new technique which would detonate the planet in order to kill all of his enemies while he himself survived. Dragon Team vs Galactic Frieza Army Galactic Patrolman Jaco arrives in Earth to inform Bulma of Frieza's resurrection and imminent arrival to Earth. Because she is friends with the person who had defeated Frieza on Planet Namek, he asks her to tell him where this person is. Bulma tells him that his name is Goku and he is training with her husband Vegeta with Beerus, the God of Destruction. Jaco is more worried about getting in trouble upon learning the two are Saiyans and living on Earth, as it was his duty to prevent that. Bulma tries to contact Whis by offering him a sundae, to no avail. Jaco tells her that Frieza will arrive in one hour and she instead calls the other Z Fighters. Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Tien show up just as Frieza lands. Frieza remembers Gohan and Krillin from the conflict on Namek and vows to kill their families to make them suffer. Bulma and Jaco arrive and Bulma nags Frieza for refusing to accept defeat, only on Gohan tells her none of them are no match against Frieza, she politely asks Frieza to wait for Goku to show up. Frieza agrees to give them ten seconds and then orders his army to attack the Z Fighters. Everyone manages to hold on their own. Meanwhile, Frieza orders his soldiers to attack a scared Krillin. However, Krillin is able to defeat most of them because they are slower than him. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta are still training at Beerus' planet, oblivious to the events in Earth. They are quickly able to learn to control their ki and sense godly ki, something Whis said would be almost impossible. The battle with Frieza's army wears down the Z Fighters but majority of the soldiers are defeated. Frustrated, Sorbet sends in Shisami to fight Gohan. However Tagoma kills Shisami to mortally wound Gohan and to prove his worthiness to Frieza, who offers him the position as his right-hand man if he kills all the fighters. Piccolo saves Gohan from dying and prepares to avenge Gohan. Tagoma is ready to attack until Gotenks appears and headbutts Tagoma in the crotch but then defuses. Frieza notices Goten and Trunks, intrigued and points out that they fused, but upon seeing Trunks, he starts to remember his future counterpart slaying him effortlessly. He realizes that Goten is Goku's son but fails to realize that Trunks is Vegeta's son, as he only grows furious of the Saiyans multiplying since his absence. Captain Ginyu (in a frog's body), switches bodies with Tagoma and Frieza is pleased that Ginyu is still alive. Ginyu tests out his new stolen body, and takes out the heroes effortlessly, and then fights Gohan, who transforms into a Super Saiyan, who easily defeats him, Frieza decides to step in and torture Gohan with Death Beams with Ginyu preventing the others to intervene. As the tyrant is about to make the killing shot, Piccolo gets in his way, getting shot instead, killing him, Gohan mourns for his master's death and everyone begins to despair that it is a lost cause. Whis finally hears Bulma's message for Goku and Vegeta to return to Earth and stop Frieza. Because they are too far away for Goku to use Instant Transmission, Gohan risks his life to raise his ki and Goku to use Instant Transmission with Vegeta to Earth. Frieza is about to finish off Gohan until both Goku and Vegeta arrive, and the former deflects off Frieza's attack, saving his son from death, Goku and Vegeta finally meet their old nemesis since his death, with Frieza exclaming with both joy and hatred that he and Goku would finally meet again. The Saiyans vs Golden Frieza Learning of Piccolo's death, Goku tells Krillin to take care of Gohan and then orders Trunks and Goten to get to the Lookout to safety. Vegeta kills Captain Ginyu to get him out of the way of his and Goku's fight with Frieza. After doing away with his entire army for being useless, Frieza transforms into his final form and asks to battle Goku first, as he blames Goku for his death from his first invasion. Jaco asks Bulma if Goku is her friend who defeated Frieza and she confirms this, later, Jaco is shocked to learn that her husband is Vegeta, the Saiyan prince, and tries to flee the scene out of fear. Goku and Frieza seem evenly matched but both Goku, who goes into a Super Saiyan Blue and Vegeta, are in awe when Frieza goes into his new transformation: Golden Frieza. Throughout the intense battle, Frieza domininating Goku from the start. Vegeta is forced to be a bystander, grows impatient and tries to intervene in the battle, as he is angered at Goku for merely sparring with Frieza rather than seriously fighting him. Vegeta fights with Goku over this and Frieza offers to spare Vegeta if he kills Goku for him. Vegeta, however, mocks Frieza for being resurrected and vows to kill him before being told by Goku to wait a little longer. As Beerus and Whis arrive to eat the sundae, Frieza becomes terrified to see Beerus. Beerus does not interfere due to his Destroyer status, and suggests that he will save anyone who stays close to his sundae. Resuming the fight, Golden Frieza's stamina gradually drops, allowing Goku to turn the tables, so he resorts to Plan B, Sorbet mortally wounds Goku by blasting him in the chest. Vegeta intervenes to save Goku from being killed and orders Krillin to give Goku a Senzu Bean. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, much to everyone and Frieza's sudden awe (because he did not know that Vegeta can transform into a Super Saiyan), and shows no mercy to Frieza by brutally beating him to the point that Frieza reverts to his original form. Realizing he cannot win, Frieza desperately blows up the Earth, killing Vegeta and everyone in Earth. Only Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Master Roshi, and Jaco survive due to Beerus and Whis' efforts. As everyone mourns the loss of their families and planet, Whis explains that Frieza is likely still alive, as he can survive the vacuum of space, and offers Goku another chance to defeat Frieza by rewinding time by three minutes. After returning to the moment when Frieza is about to blow up the planet, Goku rushes in and kills Frieza with a Kamehemeha. Vegeta accuses Goku of stealing his kill until Bulma explains what would have happened. Beerus laments the irony for a God of Destruction to save a planet (although it was technically Whis who saved everyone from the start, all Beerus had to do is tell everyone to stand beside him, he did nothing else), Whis explained Beerus did so in order to eat all of Earth's delicious cuisines. A celebration is later thrown at Bulma's. Afterwards, everyone attends a feast at Capsule Corp. and Trunks exclaims that he would have cut Frieza up if he returned. Everyone feels familiar at this statement, and laughed it off anyway, much to his confusion, this is exactly what Future Trunks did. Vegeta is asked by Goku if he wants to train, Vegeta only replies that they will only agree on one thing. Meanwhile, Frieza is greeted by the angels and stuffed animals in Hell once more, much to his dismay. Trivia *In Xenoverse 2, in an altered timeline Cooler is revived by the second wish that had originally been taken by the Pilaf Gang. As a result, Meta-Cooler joins his brother in his revenge. However even with Cooler's assistance, Goku manages to defeat Frieza, causing the tyrant to blow up the Earth, which succeeds in killing Goku and the Z Fighters originally saved from Earth's destruction by Whis, as Towa had tricked Beerus and Whis to travelling to the Time Nest in Age 782. The Future Warrior who had been sent to assist the Z Fighters in combating Frieza to fix Towa's alterations, is saved by Xeno Trunks and returns to Age 782. However, after learning of Towa's manipulation, Beerus, Whis, and the Future Warrior return to Age 779 and Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over to rewind time, allowing the Future Warrior to stop Frieza from destroying the Earth, forcing him and his brother to transform into their Supervillain forms. However, they are defeated by the combined might of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, and the Future Warrior. Goku would later repay the Future Warrior by having Whis transport him to Age ??? to aid the Future Warrior in the final battle against Final Form Mira. *It has been implied that if Frieza had actually trained his Ultimate Evolution or actually fought Goku seriously upon transforming, Frieza actually could have killed Goku with his Golden Form without any training and with little struggle. Or if Frieza had actually trained the form, he could have killed Goku and his allies. References Category:Wars